Daisy, la Quindicesimo Compleanno
Daisy, la Quindicesimo Compleanno is the second episode of Season 4 of Super Mario Exploration. Summary Mario, Luigi, Yoshi and The Toad Brigade must deliver Princess Daisy's birthday shoes and crown but they must turn to Goodra, Bayleef and Pikipek for help. Plot The episode starts with Mario and Luigi dancing the mambo until they bump into each other and Mario points out that he and Luigi messed up again as the Mario brothers then chuckle in unison. Mario then tells the viewer that it's Daisy's birthday and he and his friends are practicing the mambo dance. Mario and Luigi look Bayleef, Captain Toad, Pikipek and Goodra to see what they're doing and notice that they're having a dance off. Captain Toad finishes his mambo dance and gets a score of 6, 5 and 9. Bayleef tells Captain Toad that she got a score of three 10s and Bank Toad exclaimes "Ohhhhhhh! Beaten by a Pokémon! Not you day, dude!". Goodra says "Haha! That's nothing! I can dance more cool than both of you!" and starts dancing the mambo while using rain dance. When Goodra finished dancing, she gets three 0s because she soaked everyone else except Archivist Toadette, who is playing on her Nintendo Switch. Mario and Luigi ask Archivist Toadette how she's doing and she responds "I'm fine,I guess! I think I've almost scored......90,000 points!". Mario and Luigi knock the Joy-Cons out of Archivist Toadette's hands, telling her that playing dancing video games is not actual dancing, and she tells them that she just bought the extra durable Joy-Con cases to keep them safe from breaking. Mario and Luigi ask together "Oooh! Are they one of those rubber, bouncy ones?" and Archivist Toadette answers "Yeah, duh!". Mario and Luigi grin and play with the bouncy, rubber cased Joy-Cons, making Archivist Toadette chase them to get her Joy-Cons back and exclaims "Guys! Give em back! I was just about to beat my high score!". Toadsworth sees Archivist Toadette chasing Mario and Luigi to make them give back her Joy-Cons and decides to do the mambo himself. Captain Toad sees Toadsworth dancing the mambo and exclaims "Holy Cow! Baxter, gimme my camera! Daisy's gonna love this!". Bank Toad, Smart Toad, Sleepy Toad, Goodra, Bayleef, Pikipek and Yoshi come across Captain Toad, watch Toadsworth dance and Pikipek says "You guys, you're gonna want to see this!". Archivist Toadette tells Mario and Luigi "Get back here, guys!" and they then see Toadsworth dance the mambo. After Toadsworth finishes dancing, he says "That's how you do the mambo, Toadsworth style!" and Captain Toad exclaims "Oh my gosh! I'm definitely showing this to Daisy at her party!". Toadsworth asks "Captain Toad, did you just film me doing the mambo?" and Captain Toad responds "Yes!". Toadsworth asks angrily "Dang! Will you ever give filming me a break?!" and Captain Toad answers with honesty "Sorry, Dad! Whenever I see you doing something extremely cool, I just can't help myself!". The phone then rings as Mario asks "The phone's ringing! Who's gonna answer this?" and Luigi says "Let's play rock, paper, scissors for it!". The gang shout in unison "Rock,Paper,Scissors,Shoot!" and Mario grunts "Dang it!" because he lost with scissors and everyone else won with rock. Mario answers the phone and notices that Daisy is calling. Daisy then asks "Do you guys have my birthday crown and shoes?" and Luigi answers "Yes, my love!". Daisy tells her friends that her party is starting in 35 minutes and Mario and the gang agree to get to her party within 35 minutes. They hang up and Captain Toad asks Molly how to get to Daisy's party. Molly says that the gang must go past the barn and get through the rainforest and they'll reach Daisy's party in no time. Category:Season 4 Episodes